remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabumon
Group: Reptile - Level: Rookie - Type: Data - Attack Techniques: Blue Blaster, Horn Attack Gabumon Digivolves from Tsunomon, and is the Digimon partner of Matt of the DigiDestined. Like Matt, Gabumon is mellow and "cool." He is a reptile-type Digimon, but he wears a coat of fur apparently taken from his Digivolved form of Garurumon. He only takes it off in extreme circumstances, and never lets anyone see his real face. Despite his gentle disposition, Gabumon's Blue Blaster attack - where he shoots a burst of blue flame from his mouth - is a powerful force. Gabumon first Digivolved to his Champion form of Garurumon to protect Matt from Seadramon. When the kids were separated byDevimon, Matt and Gabumon found themselves in an icy region of File Island. Matt insisted on looking for T.K., and almost suffered exposure. Gabumon saved him by taking off his fur coat and using it to keep him warm. Tai and Agumon then showed up withFrigimon, and helped the duo defeat the Black Gear-infected Mojyamon. He Digivolved to Garurumon again to fight Devimon alongside the other Digimon. After Matt found his Crest, the Crest of Friendship, the group split up following Tai's disappearance after the battle with Etemon. Matt and Gabumon found themselves working in Digitamamon's diner with Joe and Gomamon. Matt's anger at Joe - caused by accidents perpetrated by DemiDevimon - prevented his Crest from glowing, but when Tai returned, it's glow did too, and Garurumon Digivolved to WereGarurumon. Gabumon went back to the real world with Matt and the other kids to battle Myotismon. Gabumon (who had apparently gained more control over his Digivolutions by this point, as he would only revert to his Rookie stage after becoming an Ultimate) became friends with Matt's father, who was surprisingly blasé about the existence of Digimon. In the final battle with VenomMyotismon, Gabumon Digivolved to MetalGarurumon for the first time. Gabumon went back to the DigiWorld with the others to battle the Dark Masters. While the kids were caught up in a battle with Puppetmon and hisGarbagemon, Gabumon followed a morose Matt into the forest. Matt had begun to doubt that he had any purpose as part of the team, and was tricked into fighting Tai by Cherrymon, another of Puppetmon's minions. Gabumon promised that he'd stand by Matt, no matter what - and wound up fighting WarGreymon! The fight was stopped, but Matt decided to temporarily leave the group. Gabumon accompanied him, and continuously tried to tell him that he was an important part of the team, but Matt didn't listen. Gabumon helped free Matt from a mysterious darkness that was feeding off his depression, and they then rejoined the team, to battle and defeat Piedmon and Apocalymon. Eight months later, Gabumon joined in the battle against Infermon on the Internet. He Digivolved to MetalGarurumon, and he and WarGreymon battled the villain, but they were defeated when he Digivolved into his own Mega form of Diaboromon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon tracked him down, but were defeated again by the huge number of copies he had made of himself. Re-energised by e-mails from all over the world, the two heroic Digimon fused together into Omnimon, and destroyed Diaboromon. In May 2000, Gabumon lost the ability to Digivolve to Ultimate when Matt and the other kids gave up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld off from evil. Four years later, when the Digimon Emperor was in the process of conquering the DigiWorld, Gabumon was captured and held at a small village called Santa Caria. He escaped, but was thrown over a cliff by RedVegiemon. He managed to alert Matt and the new DigiDestined to the situation, and helped them get into the village, so they could destroy the Control Spire there. With the Spire gone, Gabumon was able to Digivolve into Garurumon to finish the battle. A little later, when MetalGreymon fell under the power of one of the Emperor's Dark Spirals, Garurumon was called in again to help battle him. Some time after that, Gabumon showed up again, along with Agumon and Tentomon to set the Emperor's base aflame, providing enough of a distraction to allow the new DigiDestined entry. Gabumon did not show up for quite a while after this - he next appeared when the DigiDestined were trying to stop BlackWarGreymon from destroying the'Destiny Stones'. He alerted the kids to one of the Stones' location, and relayed a message from Agumon about BlackWarGreymon's soul-searching. Shortly after that, Gabumon the other original Digimon were brought into the real world to celebrate Christmas with their partners, beginning with one of Matt's concerts. However, Digimon began to appear in the real world, and a group of them attacked the concert, meaning Gabumon and the others had to Digivolve to take them out, with some help from the new kids' Digimon. Gennai then arrived in the real world, and gave all the original Digimon a power boost from Azulongmon's Digi-Core, restoring their lost ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. Gabumon then went with Matt, Ken and Wormmon to Mexico to round up wild Digimon there. They met with a young DigiDestined girl named Rosa, and Gabumon became WereGarurumon for the first time in a long time to help Stingmon, and Monochromon (the Digivolved form of Rosa's Gotsumon) round up the Digimon and send them back to the DigiWorld. Gabumon returned to Odaiba and Digivolved to Ultimate to help the other Ultimate battle SkullSatamon, one of the minions of Daemon, an evil Digimon who had come to the real world in search of the Dark Spore. The Ultimates were defeated, and sacrificed their ability to Digivolve once again in order to power up'Imperialdramon', allowing him to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode and destroy SkullSatamon. A little later, Gabumon and the other Digimon were seen assembling tiles over the Highton View Terrace gateway in the DigiWorld, attempting to seal it. When BlackWarGreymon sacrificed his life, he energised the gate, and locked it, preventing entry into the DigiWorld. Gabumon reappeared in the DigiWorld when MaloMyotismon was attempting to infect both it and Earth with pure darkness. He, along with all the other Digimon, and all the Digimon of the world's DigiDestined acted as beacons, drawing their DigiDestined partners into the DigiWorld, where the power of their dreams destroyed MaloMyotismon for good. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived the battle four years beforehand, Agumon, Gabumon, Tai and Matt ventured into the Internet once more to confront him. Agumon and Gabumon became Omnimon, and destroyed Diaboromon with help from Angemon and Angewomon, but he lived on as millions of Kuramon, who entered the real world and became Armageddemon. Omnimon was no match for Armageddemon, and after being defeated, separated back into Agumon and Gabumon as his energy transformed nto a holy ring, which became the Omega Sword and transformed Imperialdramon to his Paladin Mode, enabling him to defeat Armageddemon. It appears that the Digimon's ability to Digivolve to Ultimate and beyond has been restored by the time of this movie, given that Gabumon and Agumon could form Omnimon, and that Gatomon can become Angewomon. Twenty-five years later, the gate to the DigiWorld remains open, and Gabumon is still at Matt's side. Rather unbelievably, they have become astronauts, and were part of the first manned - and monned! - mission to Mars. Gabumon first appears in ''"And so it begins..." ''His voice is supplied by Kirk Thornton, except in "Revenge of Diaboromon," where Jeff Nimoy fills the role. Name: From the Japanese word, "gabugabu," meaning guzzling. Category:Character infobox templates